guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon's Throat (mission)
Challange Mission We need to distinguish between mission and challenge mission. Should we start labeling these (Challenge Mission) or just (Challenge). | Chuiu 14:57, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :In terms of article title, that is only necessary if Dragon's Throat is BOTH a regular mission and a challenge mission. In terms of Categorization, I support Category:Challenge Missions. -PanSola 15:08, 29 April 2006 (CDT) Rewards It would be very useful to know how the experience and gold rewards depended on mission completion, and how great they are, if this can be found out. :-) I wonder about its viability for farming for skill unlocks, as both components necessary are present as rewards. -- Jugalator [AB] 03:14, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :The rewards are most likely a one-time thing, if Prophecies is of any indication. Thus it wouldn't technically be farmable in the narrow sense. -PanSola 03:22, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :Well, 4 kills yields 8 gold, I can tell you that much. -- Dashface 07:54, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :I just tried it. 70 kills (including 4 bosses) - reward 119 Gold. Means 1 kill does not always give 2 Gold... On the drops side, it seems from my past attemps that we always get only gold Rare Insight Scrolls (I got one Scroll of Slayer's Insight and one Scroll of Hero's Insight and no other drops)... --KarlLycos 17:45, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :52 Kills with 2 bosses 88 gold -ImperialPriest 06:12, 27 July 2006 (CDT) It would be useful too to know what completion of this challenge means: with 70 kills, the whole team died (challenge unseccessful) when the timer ran out. At this time, the 10th team in the challenge charts had 134 kills. Do we have to enter this "top 10" to complete the mission succesfully? --KarlLycos 18:01, 17 May 2006 (CDT) This area is definitely not farmable in the sense that it's going to give you good gold or experience. My guild holds the All Time Record for this challenge and about the only real thing we obtained out of it was bragging rights. I have to admit, it's been great for recruiting new people into the guild, as well as helping us to meet other guilds. But for about the first week after obtaining the record, I used to get 'blings' from random people offering me congrats, and I still can't enter that town without getting several questions and invites from the community. As for KarlLycos's question about mission completion, we're on top of the boards and we received no such mission completion. I could be totally wrong, but I think it's the nature of the challenge mission to be uncompletable. A group can always do better than their last run, and I think that's the point.--Xis10al 17:48, 6 June 2006 (CDT) Strategy I was just wondering what would be the most effective grouping going into this challenge. I was just playing around with henchies and my SS Echo Necro, and I obliterated the first group of enemies (got hard after that to group them togehter). I was thinking SS necro, MM necro, any War that could tank, 1 Heal Monk, 1 Spirit Spammer/Prot Monk, 2 Nuker Elem, and maybe barrage/trap ranger. thoughts?--SpacedRabbit 13:52, 22 August 2006 (CDT) :My guild, Sativa High, holds the top 3 all time records in this challenge. Our build consists of 1 Warrior, 2 Necromancers, 2 Elementalists, 1 Ritualist, and 2 Monks.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 15:48, 22 August 2006 (CDT) Yannel Brunn The records NPC here is called Yanlei Bruun.. hmm Yannel Brunn anyone? Skuld 09:36, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :Both NPCs are named after the same tester, I assume. --adeyke 17:50, 17 May 2006 (CDT) Chase Odd... I was capping Shadow form here, so after killing the assassin boss I decided to do a headless chicken run... In room 8, i found the assassin boss headed my way! Whats more, when i killed him 12 assassins attacked! Whats going on :S Asmodeus 11:33, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :There's two copies of the Assassin boss, one in room 2, one in room 7. The one in room 7 spawns more assassins when he dies. -- Gordon Ecker 07:02, 30 September 2006 (CDT) Room 7 I just did this a few times to cap and I noticed that in room 7 there are actually 2 copies of Huu (the assassin boss), when you kill the first one 12 assassins spawn, then when the monk arrives he brings with him another Huu. I do not mean the one in room 2, both of these spawned in room 7. This has happened the last three times so I'm putting it in the entry. :: Once a boss is killed a timer starts counting down for him and his brood to be respawned. In Room 7, the time it takes for you to clear the Monk Boss's group is almost always longer than the time for the Assassin Boss to respawn (the boss is the first guy you kill, right off the back, so of course this boss respawns "faster" than the other ones that you have to cut your way through to).There is an upper bound of 3 respawns per boss; no boss here I know of will respawn more than that number. -- JadeWarrior 23:37, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Clarification Is it correct that this "mission" does not function at all like other missions, and it cannot be "completed" like non-challenge missions can? I just hit this mission in-game, and it's very confusing as to what you need to do to "win"... sounds like you don't win, really. It's also unclear in-game (and this page doesn't immediately make it clear) whether or not it's required to move forward in the story. Apparently it's not. HarshLanguage 05:49, 6 November 2006 (CST) :It's not required to move on and you really cannot "win" the challenge mission. Just kill as many foes as possible before all of your team is dead. Morgan Fairweather 21:11, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Records not working? I just did this mission, killing 190 enemy and earning a measley 181 gold. This should have put me at #5 for the daily record for America, however Yanlei Brunn is refusing the acknowledge my existence at all.... not sure if it has anything to do with my starting to kill them before the timer actually starts? :I had that in Remains of whatsit, but I went off for Diner, came back ~ 30 minutes later and found my name was down there. I think it takes a while to process, or maybe its updated like AB, every 2 hours. ---Jamster--- 17:38, 26 December 2007 (UTC) 30 mins? Just don't understand. 15min + 60sec x 8bosses = 23mins, how come 30mins be possible for the effect come out?--Searer 10:55, 5 April 2008 (UTC) : See above: The bosses respawn up to three times, makes 15+1*8*3=39 minutes, not counting the double boss. (mendel 01:07, 9 May 2008 (UTC)) What's a good path/strategy? I can kill the stuff and bosses fine (heroes and henchies), but I find a lot of time is spent running from room to room, and eventually I run out of time. I try to do the rooms which have the bosses that are either already there to be killed, or will appear rapidly (Huu + Cho), but Susei doesn't give 1 minute after 2nd kill, and room 8 takes time to cross for zero points :). I've got about 252 points, what's the strategy to get > 500? : There's a lot of various ways you can do this; to minimize downtime, ping-pong between adjacent bosses. (The respawn time on the 2nd respawn takes longer than the first). 1 - 2 - 1 - 2 - 5 - 7 (I suggest through 4 to kill the assassin while in the north part of the room; I feel safer there. Safe safe safe.) - 4 - 1 - 2 - 3 - 6 - 9 - 6 - 9 - 6 - 9 - finish 7 through extensive plague exposure, kill some things in 4, and you can get close to the cap. I think there have been some people who've maxed out their score here, which I entirely think is feasible (albeit perhaps not with the pattern I mentioned). The room that enrages me the most is the elementalist one; killing the boss without cutting through his minions first (for safety reasons) is difficult, so... too often too much time is blown waiting for him to resurrect. Most everywhere else is cake; area attacks just liquefy these guys.. -- JadeWarrior 01:33, 5 October 2008 (UTC)